Dansk BIONICLE Wiki:Politik
Follow this policy, and all other extended policies, to make the Wiki a safer and faster place to visit. 1) No speculation. The BS01 Wiki only accepts officially confirmed storyline and set facts. Speculation of any kind is not permitted, because it is unreliable and often incorrect. So please, keep your theories to yourself and reserve non-canonical (unofficial, unapproved content) information for the appropriate sections of BZPower or similar Web sites. 2) No direct information from Wikipedia. We are an original content Wiki, and copying from elsewhere will not be tolerated. Wikipedia has been known to contain incorrect information, so is not a valid source. 3) No unapproved Web sites. Meaning we don't want to see a specific Web site have a page, unless approved by us. The exception to this is if LEGO.com releases a newer BIONICLE page, then no permission is required. The rule only applies to larger Web sites. Note, there will be NO forums linked to on BS01, none whatsoever besides BZPower's and LEGO's forums. :3.5) Other Wikis are not to be mentioned. As with the previous rule, the name of other Wikis, unless approved, are not allowed on BS01 Wiki. If you mention the name on this Wiki, then you will be warned. After the warning, if you continue to break this rule, then we will ban you for a number of days, depending on the decision of the staff member who bans you. :The only current exceptions to the rule are our sister sites, HEROsector01, Chronist-Wiki, Nuvapedia, and Brickipedia. 4) No Direct Linking from anywhere. For pictures to use on the content portions of this site, please upload them and give appropriate credit. Please don't steal pictures from somewhere and just use the picture's URL. If you do so then you will be blocked. For non-content related pictures (i.e. personal pictures for your own use), use alternative websites such as Brickshelf, Majhost Photobucket, flickr, etc. 5) Appropriate content only. This is a reference site for a children's toy, as such, it should contain only content that is appropriate for all ages. If you see any inappropriate content, please remove it from any page(s) and immediately notify a staff member. :5.5) No bad language. As stated above, the age group for the BIONICLE line is primarily younger children. 6) Keep it professional. If there are only two lines of text on a page, obviously we have to either edit that page or work hard on finding info on this character/item/location, etc. If none is present, chances are it doesn't deserve its own page, and can fit nicely in a larger one. 7) State references on quotes. Please include the source of a quote when you add one. For example: 8) No "extracurricular" add ons. This includes personal journals or epics. The only exception is small descriptions of personal characters on your own user page. Nobody is excepted from this rule. 9) Use the talkpages effectively. Talkpages on the BS01 Wiki are there for specific reasons. Some of those include asking about something you doubt the accuracy of; wondering how to make the page better; coding styles; questioning of storyline information IF and only IF it is for the benefit of the page. Many people are misusing talkpages by usually: asking hypothetical questions that are better left unsaid; asking storyline questions about the respective article only on the basis of wanting to know; trying to set up a discussion about something related to the article. This is NOT a forum site, so please don't make talkpages a 'topic.' Use BZPower for these misuses of talkpages, if applicable. 10) No off-topic chit-chats. With a community of members, it becomes tempting to strike up an unrelated conversation. If a user starts any of these chats with the total amount of more than 3 sentences, they will be considered a vandal and will be blocked. If you want to chat, do so on other communication systems, such as AIM. :10.5) Do not make clubs within BS01. As above, members have the tendency to form clubs of sorts for a variety of topics, both related and unrelated to BIONICLE. These groups will not be allowed on the site, since they not only promote spam, but distract members from constructive activity on the Wiki. You may advertise your liking for something, but not form a club based around it. 11) No unauthorized "edit sprees." Groups of 30 or more edits within a 30-40 minute time frame are not allowed unless prior consent from Swert or a Global Moderator is given. The reason is because a large outbreak of edits will cause the server to overload and slow down, and would create warnings that would hinder a visit. 12) Respect everyone. Both staff members and members should be kind to each other. We are all editors and readers, so we should all be treated equally. Failure to do so will result in consequences. ---- Following these Policies will keep BS01 Wiki clean and speedy. If you have any concerns about these rules, or wish for one to be explained more in depth, ask the staff.